


Boldly Going Going Gone

by Alerane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Something lighter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerane/pseuds/Alerane
Summary: Kaito's having enough trouble getting to class on time every week, and now he's found a distracting classmate that has his mind wandering all the while he's there!University prompt for Oumota Week on tumblr





	Boldly Going Going Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, all references to the university and classes are just based on my Canadian uni experience, apologies if they seem off!

Kaito Momota was always talking about getting ahead, pushing forwards, doing more. The impossible is possible; you just have to make it so, right? Well he was feeling a tinge of regret that his advisor had agreed wholeheartedly when making his schedule for that term. Back to back classes, club meetings, and a ton of volunteer work later, he knew that next year he might have to cool it on the impossible and try for the functional. 

In theory, the half hour between his History of Astronomy class and his Advanced Astrophysics class should have been enough. When they had originally chosen those times, neither the rooms or the professors had been decided. How was he supposed to know the lectures were going to be on the exact opposite sides of the campus? Or that Prof. Jiha liked to go on long tangents that went overtime, had a strict attendance policy, and usually excused them a good 15 minutes late? Meanwhile, Prof. Idabashi always started punctually on the dot. There was no way to catch a break here! For the past two weeks he’d been running across campus as best he could and both times Kaito had arrived late and sweaty, hunting down a free seat at the back of the lecture hall while everyone watched. At least he could drop his workout for the day from his schedule. He didn’t mind all eyes on him, but he really wished he could get a seat in the front for once. 

Now, three weeks into classes, not much had changed. As usual, he was hurrying into the room with a quick apology shouted to the prof, who just nodded and continued to outline today’s topic, galaxy formation apparently, and looked for a seat. For once there was one near the middle of the hall, and despite having to push past a few people to get to it, it was his! 

Kaito sat in the seat, plopped his bag down, books on the fold out table arm for the lecture hall chair, and sighed. He received a shush from either side and a giggle from in front of him as the occupant turned to glance back at him briefly and roll his eyes. Kaito managed an apologetic look, but he found himself staring at the boy who laughed. Most of the other students were dressed more seriously, or at least comfortably, but this guy looked like he was dressed for a rave. Bright neon colours, netting, tight clothes, bracelets, and a black and white checkered scarf to top it all off - it all clashed so gratuitously that it felt like an assault on his eyes. His staring was met with a mischievous grin, and Kaito felt the heat rushing to his face. The boy turned back around in his seat, dark purple locks bouncing with his head as he did. Was he a non-major? Arts or theatre maybe? He stuck out like a sore thumb covered in kiddie bandaids. Kaito swore he hadn’t seen him before in any of the other classes he was in, or even this one. Then again it’s not like he’d met anyone new in Astrophysics yet given how he was always late and no one stuck around afterwards so maybe- 

Someone next to him dropped a pen and reached for it his peripheral, and Kaito snapped out of it. Right, the lecture! He hurriedly flipped through his books for the notepad and started copying out what was already on the whiteboard, attention back to the professor where it was due. He swore he heard that giggle again, though, even though that purple-haired head never turned back. 

Soon he settled into note taking and asking questions when the professor prompted, asking for expansion on things, and clarification. It wasn’t the coolest thing to do, but this stuff would be good to know in space, and he wasn’t gonna ignore it just because it wasn’t likely to be on the exam. Even so, with all the engagement, he kept stealing glances at the boy in front of him. He’d propped his phone up in a rainbow-patterned mug on his desk arm. Why did he have an empty ceramic mug in class anyways? Everyone else had paper cups from the nearby café. He hoped it was empty at least, or that poor phone was being punished. The boy had no paper or pen out, and he was alternating between picking at his nails and tugging at his hair idly. He didn’t ask any questions, either, but Kaito supposed that was normal enough considering the class size of 200. But something about him just kept distracting him from taking notes, despite the fact nothing he did was particularly attention grabbing. Maybe it was because of how little he was doing?

Eventually Prof. Idabashi started to list the readings for next week, and Kaito turned to pick up his bag and stow his notes. Not a minute later he looked up and among the first few to filter out of the class, the checkered-scarf kid was gone. For a second, he’s disappointed - he really did want to ask what his major was - but Kaito’s schedule waited for no man, and he headed off for a club meeting, scratching the back of his head as he thought. He kept his eyes peeled as he walked through the quad, but no telltale checkers.

Next week, Kaito arrived late as always, and had less luck with a seat, having to cram into one on an aisle in the very back left. Terrible view, and straining to hear, he tried to catch up as quickly as he could manage. Everything was very mathematical today, so he copied and figured he’d read it all over after. 

His eyes scanned the auditorium below him, hoping to spot that same guy. Why was he hoping again? Regardless, there he was, near the center, tugging at his purple locks again and- did he have a pie on his desk? With a spoon in it?? Was that allowed??? Kaito watched as this tiny guy took down an entire blueberry pie before the lecture even ended. Honestly, it was kind of impressive. 

It was because he was watching him that this time Kaito saw how quickly Checkers left, shoving the whole pie tray and that same mug into his bag in one fell swoop, swinging it on his back and hopping over the others in the row on the way to the door. 

Over the next few weeks, the boy Kaito only called Checkers continued to be a spectacle to anyone taking an interest. Flicking elastic bands at classmates, miming all of Professor Idabashi’s gestures, and even painting his nails at his seat. That last one should have caused a fuss, given the smell but no one else seemed to care. The student body’s apathy was strong. He’d seen him in bright pink, yellow, lime & purple, and even a traffic cone orange ensemble. Spotting him was never a challenge no matter where he sat. He was never on his phone, it just sat next to him propped up in the mug, but he took out an old school gameboy, a slinky and even some YuGiOh cards. 

On the day it rained Kaito had been soaked hair to toe, and when he walked in late it was Checkers who started a wolf whistle that spread embarrassingly through the hall as others joined in until Prof. Idabashi called for some professionalism. Kaito sat in the very back that day even with the free seats closer, his face red under the wet hair hanging loose.

The next week, however, his History of Astronomy lecture was cancelled. 

Kaito hadn’t really thought about it until he was headed to Astrophysics, but he could sit beside Checkers and actually ask him about why he had that mug today if he wanted. There was no other reason, of course. Why would there be another reason? He was just curious. With nervous energy and anticipation, he got there early by 15 minutes, and stepped into the hall, looking through the auditorium seats to realize that Checkers wasn’t even here yet. Great… So Kaito hovered at the front of the room, awkwardly leaning against the wall, smiling and nodding at the professor as he arrived. He ended up holding open the door and greeting most of his cohort as they came in too, asking how their other classes were going. He was laughing so hard at one of his classmate’s jokes that he almost missed the short boy in the checkered scarf ducking past him and racing up the aisle to a seat two steps at a time. He hopped down a row and sat next to someone, but there was still a free seat just past him. Kaito quickly excused himself from the conversation to a much confused classmate who was halfway through the next joke, and chased after him. 

Kaito headed down the row, carefully so as not to knock anyone. The boy looked up as he passed in front of him and sat down, purple eyes following him to the spot. Kaito grinned, lifted a hand and said, “Hey!” 

“Uh, hey,” Checkers said with a quick smile before going back to reaching into his bag.

It hit Kaito then and there that watching someone over multiple classes was not the same as actually knowing them. They hadn’t even talked that time he was shushed. How do you even start a conversation without letting on that you’ve been essentially creeping someone? Despite the realization, he kept the grin plastered on his face and started to take out his notes. 

Kaito tapped his pen idly and gave the boy a sidelong glance. Today he was wearing a magenta shirt with some bright yellow diagonal stripes over teal leggings, and his checkered scarf, of course. He slid out of his bag a pack of gummy worms, a pair of chopsticks, and the rainbow mug, placing each on the desk-arm carefully. Then he plucked up his phone and placed it in the mug, and Kaito’s eyes widened. Of course! He could ask about that like he planned and use it as an opener! How had he forgot?

“What’s that for?” Kaito asked, pointing at the mug that had the phone sitting in it with the pen in his hand. Checkers looked at him, expression painted with disbelief, and dramatically lifted the mug by the handle.

“It’s for bringing a beverage to your lips! You know the handle’s really important for not burning yourself. I’m surprised a future rocket scientist doesn’t know that! They must have lowered their standards,” he answered smugly with a wide grin as he waved the cup about.

“I know what a mug is!” Kaito sputtered. “I meant that,” he jabbed at the phone. He immediately regretted it.

“Ohhhh, you mean the smartphone! It’s a wonderful device, for all sorts of things, like asking dumb questions on calls, on text and on the internet! You should totally get one, you’re a natural!”

“That’s not what I- oh nevermind,” Kaito said, crossing his arms with a newly flushed face. Now he just looked like an idiot, and maybe the answer was something just as obvious. The boy tilted his head, loose hair bouncing around. He placed the mug down carefully, and tore open the gummy worms wrapper, and offered it.

“Aw c’mon now, learning new things is what we’re all here for riiiiiight? Worm?” 

Kaito eyed the gummies a moment, then reached and took one. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”  
He popped it in his mouth to chew on.

“Plus you deserve a treat, since you made it this time.”

Kaito glanced back to see that same mischievous smile he saw the first time he looked at him a few weeks ago. Through the mouthful of worm he asked, “What?”

“Oh, but I would definitely say your hair product of choice last time was much better. Rain water really does that look good.”

Before Kaito could respond, Prof. Idabashi started talking below them at the front, quieting everyone and announcing the lesson for the day, while referring everyone to the syllabus. Once he turned to write on the board, Kaito pivoted back to Checkers, seeing him with the phone in his hand briefly before he placed it carefully back in the mug.

“What was that about my hair??” He asked in a harsh whisper, earning a few glances from those around them. The boy just placed a finger to his lips and grinned.

“Shhhh, it’s class time for good boys and girls. Don’t you have to pay attention or something?”

“But-”

“Shhhh,” He repeated with a giggle, sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed behind his head. 

Kaito frowned and got to copying down the topic for the lecture. What a hypocrite, telling him to pay attention when he never did himself. True to the trend, not even 15 minutes into the class, the gummy worm bag and the chopsticks were picked up, and Checkers began to eat them like they were noodles. He dangled them above his mouth precariously to drop and catch in his mouth, though sometimes awkwardly landing on his nose. A couple tumbled to the floor. Then he switched to stretching the worms out obnoxiously in front of him, one end between his teeth, the other pinched in the chopsticks until they snapped. It was completely ridiculous. It was distracting as hell. He wasn’t sure when he’d stopped writing and started to stare, but he noticed when he was caught, since Checkers made eye contact, grinned with the worm between his teeth and waggled his eyebrows. Kaito looked away immediately, red-faced, back to the board, cause oh man that was rude of him, no matter what dumb slacker stuff that was-

Kaito felt a nudge on his arm and glanced back to see the bag of gummy worms poking him, offered once more. He took one and opened his mouth to thank him, only for the boy to put a finger to his own lips again, reminding him to shush. Kaito rolled his eyes but grinned, and ate his gummy worm while he caught up on his notes. His neighbour went back to eating his more dramatically.

At the end of the lecture, the professor alluded to the breakdown for the exam, and Kaito raised his hand to ask for clarification. It sounded like something he must have missed at the beginning of one of the previous weeks. He got his answer, and turned to-

Checkers was already gone, with half of the class filtering out while he and the professor had talked. Kaito frantically looked, shoving his stuff into his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder before he ran down. But even as he made it to the hallway and craned his neck to look over the packed crowd of students he didn’t see him. Damnit, he hadn’t asked his name yet!

Kaito took a breath and kneaded his brow. Alright, that’s fine. Even if his motto had given him pain this term, the impossible was possible. He’d get to class early next week, even with History of Astronomy. He clenched a fist and headed off to his club meeting, thoughts preoccupied.

He made his plan.

Next week, Kaito borrowed his roommate’s bike. He could get to his criminology class without it if he left earlier, and Kaito promised him some takeout on the way back, even though he offered the bike without expectations.

Next step to the plan was getting the seat right next to the door in History of Astronomy, and packing his stuff as soon as Prof. Jiha started winding down. Sure he couldn’t run out of there while he was still going, but as soon as he stopped Kaito was ready. 

He slapped the bike helmet on his head with a crunch of the spiked hair beneath it and pedaled his way across campus with plenty of time to spare!

Kaito parked and locked the bike, heading into the hall with the helmet under his arm. He had about 5 minutes, and he scanned the already seated students. He didn’t see him yet, so took up his spot by the door, waving and smiling as people as they arrived. But the minutes ticked by, and he started to frown a bit, glancing back into the hallway a few times. Where was he? Did something happen? There was no sign of the dark purple locks or the bright startling fashion anywhere as he stood there like a store greeter. 

The Professor called the attention of the class, and Kaito reluctantly left the door, looking over the auditorium one more time. His heart caught in his throat for a moment when he scanned the crowd and caught sight of a checkered scarf; but he then saw it was someone else with the same one, a girl with blonde hair in two ponytails and a hoodie. With a sigh, he went to grab a seat before the lecture finally started. Ironically, it one of his usual bad seats at the back after how long he waited. 

Whatever reason Checkers had for being absent, Kaito couldn’t guess it. He just didn’t know enough. Kaito took his notes and watched the door through the whole lecture. Next week was their big exam, today was their review. He’d have to be there next time. All Kaito had to do was do the same thing he did today, arrive nice and early. Hell, he sort of had to do that anyways, they didn’t let you into exams late!

A week of studying hard, couple more promises to his roommate, a secured bike, and a confident attitude later, Kaito was ready! He was gonna pass his exams with flying colours, he was gonna finally get that boy’s name, and he was gonna do both today!

History of Astronomy’s exam was a snap, because honestly the calculations and theorems were a lot simpler back when everything was done from the Earth’s surface. Space travel was a great advance, but it had made measurements regarding stars a lot more involved. Kaito handed in his answers and luckily there was no way to go over time when an exam was happening. He was out of there on the bike, grinning the whole time, going over his Advanced Astrophysics under his breath one last time. 

He arrived at the class first for the most part, a few stray keeners already in their seats. Kaito didn’t wait at the door this time, no he had a plan. He grabbed himself a seat near the center, on the aisle, and put his backpack and helmet down on the spot next to him. He’d wave him down and say he’d saved him a seat! That’s easy enough right, and all he needed to throw in was how he never caught his name. Perfect. The tension in his stomach eased just like that. He got his pen out for the easier part of the day. Tests were so much less trouble than this.

He waited, watching the door and clock. 

His classmates started to arrive. Some seemed animated, some lethargic. A good few looked like they hadn’t slept, and one looked to be on the verge of tears. Kaito winced sympathetically and flashed the girl a thumbs up. Exams were definitely hard on some people. He wouldn’t want anyone to fail if they could help it. Kaito was getting anxious about something else, however. The seats were filling up quickly and there was no sign of Checkers. He checked the clock. 2 minutes left to go. Even that girl with the blonde twintails wearing the same scarf was there, hurrying passed him for a seat near the middle. Kaito looked to the door, hopes plummeting as the teaching assistant closed it. The test was starting.

Kaito started to write, answers quick to his fingers, but his thoughts lingered elsewhere. Was he ditching the exam? Why would he do that, it was more than half their grade! So irresponsible! He crossed out a line as he realized he’d started to write an answer on the wrong section, in the clash between the stream of questions in his head and on the page. Gritting his teeth he focused on getting the exam done, pushing the worries back for later. 

When it came down to it, the test itself wasn’t all that tricky. Kaito had studied plenty, he knew the material. He checked it over, handed it in, and with a half hour remaining, gathered his things to leave. He stepped out into the hall and the worry came back with a rush. Pacing a bit he tried to think. Maybe he was sick, maybe he told the professor and was excused. Maybe an emergency had come up. Maybe he couldn’t get to the exam because something happened to him? He stopped pacing abruptly, that thought settling like a stone in his chest, hard and painful. Kaito shoved it and the others away. This was hardly the time for worst case scenarios, especially ones he couldn’t help with. Believe in a better answer and he could work with it. Today’s exam was the last class of the term. If Checkers was a non-major like he thought, how was he gonna run into him again? Not that it was that important but… ah screw it, it was. He really wanted this and he wasn’t going to let the fact it seemed impossible be the end of it. He tried to think of another link, like his roommate would. The clothes? Maybe there was a shop or brand he liked? The gummy worms? Probably not trackable. The scarf? It was pretty unique, except for that one girl-

Kaito’s eyebrows shot up. Maybe she got it the same place he did? Maybe she knew him!  
As though on cue, the girl with the blonde twintails walked out of the exam room, looking like she wanted to go collapse. Well it was worth a shot! Kaito walked up to her hopefully and stepped into her path. She looked up at him in confusion.

“Hey! Sorry, this might be a little weird, but I was wondering where you got that scarf. See there’s a guy I’ve seen in class with it, but he wasn’t here today, but I wanted to ask him something,” Kaito rambled, smiling the whole time, and scratched the back of his head. God, he hoped he wasn’t off the mark, for all he knew those scarves were everywhere. She squinted at him for a moment in silence, looking him over, then her eyes widened and a mischievous smile, one that reminded him of a certain someone, appeared on her face.

“OH you must be Tardy! Yeah, the scarves are custom, but I know where he is,” She said, inspecting him closely. He took a step back.

“Tardy…?” Kaito asked, brows furrowing. Did he know this girl? Or did she think she knew him from somewhere.

“Yeah, the guy who’s always late but built! You’re never in frame in the shots cause of where the door is, but he always gives me the scoop,” She said with a laugh, and hooked his arm in hers. “C’mon, we don’t want to be tardy, Tardy!”

Suddenly, Kaito was inexplicably being led down the hallway, his destination a mystery. He decided not to mention the bike he had, despite the helmet under his other arm she had clearly missed, he could always come back for it later. This had to be more important. She started talking about things he did that were apparently hilarious that she wished she was there for. That she somehow knew about?? Kaito nodded as she spoke a mile a minute, and caught-on along the way.

She’d been seeing videos of the class.  
She’d been sick for weeks and couldn’t get out to them.  
Ouma, Checkers’ actual name apparently, had been going for her so she didn’t have to drop the course. She couldn’t afford an extra term’s tuition and he’d hear none of her dropping out nonsense- wait-  
THAT’S WHAT THE PHONE IN THE MUG WAS FOR, FOR FILMING WITHOUT HAVING TO HOLD IT. Kaito felt like kicking himself, it made sense, he had just been so stuck on the mug itself.  
He wasn’t ditching afterall, he wasn’t in the class.  
So he was never a hypocrite for not listening, either.  
You can really get a lot wrong without some key details.

Eventually they made it to the theatre building. Kaito grinned. At least he had been right about something!

She stopped them at a small out of the way classroom door, with a small paper sign bearing a checkered design along its border. A pair of masks doodled on it, the comedy and tragedy faces, and below them was written “D.I.C.E. - Daring Improvisational Candid Entertainment!!!!” 

She opened the door, and inside were a bunch of other students in checkered scarves. They waved their hands about, shouted, pleaded, sang, threw things around, and there in the middle was the boy with the purple locks, Kokichi Ouma, standing on a chair, poised as if commanding them into battle. He glanced up from the scene to the door, spotted Kaito, and grinned.  
And Kaito grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to ryouverua and SleebyWitch for beta reading and helping me edit!
> 
> If you have any comments, no matter how small or random I'd love to read them <3


End file.
